


But inside, you're just a little baby

by kamutojos



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kamukura Izuru (mentioned) - Freeform, Nanami Chiaki (Mentioned) - Freeform, enoshima junko (mentioned) - Freeform, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: It's just another night where the perfect leader's mask falls off.
Kudos: 5





	But inside, you're just a little baby

He knew he had emotions now, at least better than he thought he last did, he knew he didn't need to always be on top, always putting up this strong front of a good and reliable leader. It was just proving to be difficult on certain days. 

In private hours his mask would slip, the brave face he'd hold in front of other people coming undone as he sinks into his head, the reason why he's in his current turmoil. 

He often thinks about what he could have done, what he should have done. He could have stopped Her, he could have saved her, but he just.. stood there. An impassive force watching every bit of chaos unfold. It was all he thought he could do. 

He had nightmares nowadays, about events he experienced as a different person. He doesn't even feel like himself most days. Always afraid he would wake up and become that person again. Knowing there was a chance that presence could come out of being dormant always terrified him. 

The Ultimate Hope shouldn't be expressing this much weakness, but he couldn't help it. He has always been this self insecure kid, putting on a brave front to make himself seem better, when all he wanted to do was hide away. 

Sometimes, he wanted to become apathetic again. A machine for talent and only talent, no emotions to hold him back. Sometimes, he thinks it would be better that way, on these nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa another fic uploaded already haha look at me 😳
> 
> This came about from me over analyzing Hajime so much and I've been wanting to write about it for a while so um?? I did it and I'm decently proud of it??
> 
> This also serves as a parallel to the fic I posted before and I think I did okay with that! 
> 
> And the title is a reference to I Am Not A Robot by MARINA because damn.... does that song fit Hajime to a tee perhaps. Also includes a slight reference to Afraid by The Neighborhood
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
